


It's rough in Los Santos, kid

by OriginallyOutstanding



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, Fake Chop, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Might not finish, Multi, One Shot, Other, U got in some rough stuff, but w/e, kind of self indulgent, this is pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginallyOutstanding/pseuds/OriginallyOutstanding
Summary: You knew  this kind of business was kind of tough, Brett told you so. You took his warning for sure, never got yourself in deep shit. But, now you were in some rather deep shit. Because he just had to switch shit up.





	It's rough in Los Santos, kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of okay.

You were young when you got in the business, you were naive. Brett had warned you before hooking you up to a group, he had a saying he said so many times before, you never forgot.

“ It’s rough in Los Santos, kid. ”

Those words were never truer, though it was ironic, since Brett was the main reason why.

He had such a bad habit, this guy. He was always getting himself in little projects, putting his money in new investments. Him being one of the biggest and baddest in the gang business, why wouldn’t he? Hire some desperate grunts to do his dirty work, then leave when they got caught. Nothing ever traced back to him.

 

Lucky for you, he had you set up with a nice group of people when you needed a job. You worked at a pawn shop with a nice owner. Your boss always had some work being done on the underground, which is how he knew Brett. You never questioned much, even when you were involved is said underground work. It was good experience and you've been doing it for a while. As long as you were safe, you were never foolish enough to betray him or work directly under Brett, as niether things ever worked out. 

Things were changing though, which wasn’t as good for you.

His new project, Cow chop, was slowly rising up. It was a wild rumor among gangs for a while, that one of his groups were actually sticking together. There were crazy stories about how they were pulling unconventional crimes among Los Santos, about Ninja turtles and lube… They were loose cannons, super risky, unbelievably rediculouse. But when they started coming up in the news without word of them getting caught, it was something to respect.

Suddenly, Brett was actually fully dedicated to this group, his other allies quaking in they boots. Your own boss, slipping up, having many debts that needed to be paid. Many gangs getting kicked off one by one, it was only time before yours was next. You should have left as soon as your boss told you of the “scouts” Brett had sent to check up on the shop. 

The first time one of them had come to the shop, you were just opening up. This short guy with shaggy hair had come through the door with the brightest smile on his face. You would have never guessed he was part of a gang, specifically Cow chop, for the life of you. He had looked around, talked to you a bit, then left. You were kinda confused as to why he did this, there wasn’t anything that could give your gang away in the shop. However, they continued to visit.

A couple of times a taller guy came in, always wearing a hat, he looked so normal. Sometimes you saw both guys outside, they would just be around, and this happened for weeks. Untill finally tonight, a different man showed up. Blonde boy in a tracksuit, shades on even though it was night.

He already had a gun out, not looking for a fight. You had panicked when he yelled not to move, your body disobedient to his every order. Autopilot had kicked in, you reached for the gun under the counter before you could blink. He yelled again, but it was only a whisper compared to the sound of your gun going off. Lucky for him, the bullet only grazed his arm, cutting through the fabric of his tracksuit. It was enough to disarm him, enough for you to run through the hallways of the shop, almost enough to escape. Yet, you ran into another guy, bumped right into his chest. He stopped you and knocked you out before you could get a good look at him, before you could do anything else.

Now you were here, in an unknown wearhouse, bright lights shining on your face and bound quite well to a computer chair. Just waking up, the two figures sitting in front of you were kind of blurry, though you could kinda hear their conversation.

“I can’t believe you let them shoot you, Aleksandr.”

“I wouldn’t have if I had the choice. Brett would kill me if I hurt ‘em”

“You probably could have hurt them a litt-” 

“They’re waking up, shut up.”

As soon as you let out a groan, the one that wasn’t Aleksandr stood up.

“About time you woke up,” His voice was high, happy almost. Though his eyes showed no such emotion. “I had almost thought I hit you too hard.” He had a gun in his hand, he held it loosely in his palm. You saw that he had his arms covered in tattoos, you have complimented them in any other situation.

“Get to the point, James.” Aleks huffed, he flicked a lighter in his hand on and off impatiently. “We don’t have time for your mind games right now.” You watched him, your eyes wandering over him. His sweater was off and he wore a tank top, allowing you to see all the tattoos he had on his arms, too. Your eyes glossed over the bandages on one of his arms, you smirked a bit at the damage you caused.

“They’re smiling, Aleksandr!” James whined, he pressed the end of the gun to your head. “Do you think this is a fucking joke?!” You tried to move your head away from the gun, but James had pushed it against your head harder. 

“If Brett said not to to hurt me, I think you should not hurt me.” You grunted, struggling a bit in your chair. “Why am I here anyway?” You saw James clenching and unclenching his fist, and when Aleks had gotten up from the couch you started to push the computer chair back a bit.

“ Don’t play stupid.” James muttered. Aleks came behind you, holding the back of your chair and stopping you from moving any farther from James. “Where is he, your boss?” Aleks questioned. You frowned, confused.

“What do you mean, where’s my boss?” You looked between the both of them. “He should have been at the shop, I don’t know.” James scoffed at this, tossing the gun on couch. “Do you really not know?” You shook your head.

“ Well your fucking boss is in some deep shit!” James snapped at you. “For one, he owes a lot of money. Not only that, but he tried to kill Brett! Do you know how bad that would have been?” You raised your eyebrows at this, you didn’t think you’d be fucked /this/ bad. “And now it turns out you’re completely useless. We caused a scene for no reason at that shop.”

“Don’t you cause a scene generally, like, all the time?” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. You hear Aleks let out a laugh, James turned to you and frowned. 

“That’s not the point!- look can we just kill ‘em now I’m really tired of this fuckin’ smart ass-”

“What did I say about hurting the hostage, boys?” A familiar voice came from the back of the room, heavy footsteps approaching from the back of the wearhouse. Both James and Aleks walked away from your chair, James letting out a curse under his breath.

“They are still some use to us, right?" He put his hands on the back of the chair, and he peered down at you with a smile on his face.

Yeah, you were royally fucked.


End file.
